The support member and strutting piece of existing similar products are generally made of plastics with unsatisfactory supporting strength. In these similar products, there is a lack of stability even if a substance stronger than plastic is utilized, because of the easy separation between hardware and plastics.
Some designs related to the position for holding cell phone are deficient because users have to use both hands to set up the cell phone holder, which is inconvenient. While some use a metal piece to hold a cell phone, this causes problems such as cell phone scratches. Other products have too many holes on the support surface, which damage the overall appearance and surface integrity of the cell phone.